Extreme Makeover Home Edition: The Harley Family
by BobWhite
Summary: The Harley Family need a new home. R&R 2 find out more. Full summary inside. Will have other languages in story as well.
1. The Family

**Full Summary:**

Bindza Harley has been a hardworking mom her whole life. She grew up in the foster care system and has made a life out of helping everyone around her. Her husband was a soldier in the Army until he was killed in a car accident that also left her youngest biological daughter with a missing arm. Not only does Bindza have four biological daughters & two biological sons, she has also twenty-four adopted children. Four of the children have HIV/AIDS, six have missing limbs from living in war torn countries. With her husband dead, her kids with medical problems and her own job on the edge of being terminated, she and her family turn towards the ABC crew to help them. Will they love their new home? And will all of her children be able to go to college with a little help from the local university?

**The Family:**

**Mrs. Bindza Harley:** 38, struggling and caring mother of thirty, part-time waitress at Betty's, part-time Social Worker, and a widow to an Army soldier.

**Britta Harley:** 18, female, oldest biological daughter, senior in high school, wants to be a Social Worker.

**Mathais Ragala Harley:** 17, oldest adopted son, senior in high school, adopted from Egypt, wants to be a Family Lawyer.

**Liotta Petrivalska Harley:** 17, oldest adopted daughter, senior in high school, adopted from Russia, wants to be a vet.

**Teaka Martinak Harley:** 16, female junior in high school, adopted from Nigeria, wants to be a teacher and go into the Peace Corps, lives with HIV.

**Kiyoshi Otruba Harley:** 16, male junior in high school, adopted from Japan, wants to be a teacher and go into the Army like his father.

**Koliba Petruna Harley:** 16, female junior in high school, adopted from India, wants to be Research Assistant for the Cancer Society, lives with HIV.

**Nikita Harley:** 16, biological daughter, junior in high school, wants to be a dancer, missing a leg; has a prosthetic.

**Nada Meglic Harley:** 16, female junior in high school, adopted from Kazakhstan, wants to be a dancer, lives with HIV.

**Gean Harley:** 15, female sophomore in high school, biological daughter, likes to write, wants to become a professional writer.

**Gia Harley:** 15, female sophomore in high school, biological daughter, likes to surf, wants to become a professional surfer, missing one arm.

**Kitty Jackson Harley:** 15, female sophomore in high school, adopted daughter from Texas, wants to be a Cheerleader, loves to dance a lot.

**Samuel Harley:** 14, male freshman in high school, biological son, likes to read, wants to be a lawyer.

**James Harley:** 14, male freshman in high school, biological son, likes to draw, wants to be an artist.

**Magdelina Petrowski Harley:** 13, female eighth grader in middle school, adopted from Paraguay, first of the triplets, missing one arm, likes to read and wants to become a teacher.

**Magdalena Petrowski Harley:** 13, female eighth grader in middle school, adopted from Paraguay, second of the triplets, missing one hand, likes to ride horses.

**Magdaleno Petrowski Harley:** 13, male eighth grader in middle school, adopted from Paraguay, third of the triplets, missing one leg from knee down, likes to ride horses.

**Choya Sonchaka Harley:** 12, female seventh grader in middle school, adopted from Myanmar, loves to learn about different cultures and wants to be a photojournalist.

**Chyia****Mulindwa**** Harley:** 12, female seventh grader in middle school, adopted from China, loves to read about different cultures and wants to be an archeologist.

**Nissa Jonck Harley:** 11, female sixth grader in middle school, adopted from Jordan, loves to be around all kinds of animals and wants to be a vet.

**Nadzia Mozny Harley:** 11, female sixth grader in middle school, adopted from Israel, has always loved Belly Dancing and wants to become a dancer.

**Dongmei Fong Harley:** 9, female fourth grader in elementary school, adopted from Nepal, likes to spell and wants to win the National Spelling Bee.

**Adaeze Nhinhi Harley:** 8, female third grader in elementary school, adopted from Ethiopia, loves to read and someday wants to go back to her birth country and help her people.

**Katlego Mashuyan Harley:** 7, female second grader in elementary school, adopted from Angola, wants to help others around her and join the Peace Corps.

**Jezebel Lagash Harley:** 6, female first grader in elementary school, adopted from Egypt, wants to become a Belly Dancer.

**Nafisatou Anyak Harley:** 6, female first grader in elementary school, adopted from Nigeria, a very friendly child that likes to talk to everyone around her.

**Awino ****Nyirabimana Harley:** 5, male preschooler in elementary school, adopted from Sierra Leone, a very shy child that likes to be by himself and with his siblings.

**Nathaniel Izuba Harley:** 5, male preschooler in elementary school, adopted from Sudan, brother of Mariama, a very active and social child, likes soccer, missing one hand.

**Antonio Babatunde Harley:** 4, male preschool in elementary school, adopted from Burundi, a very active and cheerful child, likes swimming, missing one leg.

**Mariama Izuba Harley:** 4, female preschooler in elementary school, adopted from Sudan, sister of Nathaniel, a very cheerful child, likes basketball, lives with HIV.

**Abraham Azuka Harley:** 4, male preschooler in elementary school, adopted from Kenya, a very cheerful child, likes baseball.


	2. Ty & The Team

**Ty and the Team:**

**The Bus:**

Ty, Tanya, Ed, Michael, Paige, and Michaelle (the new girl) were on the bus, heading to South Carolina. They were sitting around the TV listening to Ty talk about the Harley family. They were about to watch the video we had compiled and sent in for them to come renovate the house.

"So guys, we have been asked to help out an extraordinary woman and her children. She not only has six biological children, she has adopted twenty-four children from across the globe in order to make their lives a little easier. But that hasn't been easy in the last year. The mom is a part-time Social Worker and a part-time waitress at a local Bar & Grill. Check out their story." _Ty said flipping on the TV and pushing play._

**The Video:**

_(As the family speaks, the video shows where they live and what their house looks like, along with where their house is and the property it stands on.)_

**Hi Ty, we're the Harley family. I'm Bindza the mom and this is: Britta at age 18, Mathais at 17, Liotta at 17, Teaka at 16, Kiyoshi at 16, Koliba at 16, Nikita at 16, Nada at 16, Gean at 15, Gia at 15, Kitty at 15, Samuel at 14, James at 14, the triplets Magdelina, Magdalena, and Magdaleno at 13, Choya at 12, Chyia at 12, Nissa at 11, Nadzia at 11, Dongmei at 9, Adaeze at 8, Katlego at 7, Jezebel at 6, Nafisatou at 6, Awino at 5, Nathaniel at 5, Antonio at 4, Mariama at 4 and Abraham at 4.**

**As you can see we have a very large family. We live just outside of Charleston, South Carolina where the Army base is located. My husband Brock was in the Army up until a year ago when he and our daughter Gia were in a car accident. The accident took the life of my husband and left Gia with a missing right arm. But that doesn't stop her, she still loves to surf. I have five other children that are missing arms from living in war torn countries. I have four children that live with HIV/AIDS. We manage with what we have and the kids know not to ask for much.**

**Since we have such a racially mixed family, there are a lot of different languages spoken in our house. Most of the languages spoken within the house are African since most of the kids are from Africa. But other then the languages in our house, we also have more then one income. Those that are old enough to work have gotten jobs at the local stores around Charleston. My oldest children share their paychecks with the family but it is still hard to keep up with all the bills. **

**Because we have such a tight income, we haven't been able to make repairs to a house that is in desperate need of repairs. When we first moved onto our property, my husband and I knew that we would have to build onto our house and we started to do just that, until he was called up for duty. He spent the next twelve months fighting over in Iraq and the building to our house came to a stop (not completely but to the point where we had to cover the holes up with tarps). When he returned, we finished what we could and moved downstairs as the whole upstairs barely had a roof on it and we didn't have the money to fix the roof.**

**Now, the girls and boys that are the same age share one half of the house and the other kids under the age of ten sleep out in the living room with me. I keep the children as safe as I can, but it has gotten harder in the past few months. My job as a Social Worker was just terminated because I couldn't make the appointments on time and I always had at least one child with me at all times because I cannot afford a babysitter and the nearest babysitter is a little over two hours away.**

**Our family is very music & culture oriented. We love all kinds of music and have different kinds of musical instruments within our garage, where most of our possessions are now stored since we had to take them down from our second floor. Each of the kids was adopted from different countries and they had their belongings with them when we brought them home for the first time. They have kept ahold of them all these years. And because most of the kids were adopted from war torn countries and third world countries, they each have a few relics from their home country that they hold onto dearly.**

**Please, ABC, help our family. We need a new house and we are willing to do anything to get one. The local Army Base has agreed to help us in anyway they can, but we are a large family and don't want to take all of their help when we can not pay them back. My husband's pension check is almost out and what little we do use has become our monthly allowance for food. Please, ABC, help our family with this wish.**

**The Bus:**

"Well, guys what do you think?"

"That is a big family,"_ Paige said._

"Do you think we can help them?"

"Yeah, let's get them on vacation and to get started on their new house," _Ed said._

"Well, let's get on over to the house and surprise them." _Ty said as they passed Ft. Marshal. They would get the soldiers and their families to help out when the time came._

**The Harley Household:**

Ty and the team got off the bus together once they had pulled up to the house. Ty had his bullhorn in his hand and he turned it on.

"Good morning Harley family. Bindza, Britta, Mathais, Liotta, Teaka, Kiyoshi, Koliba, Nikita, Nada, Gean, Gia, Kitty, Samuel, James, Magdelina, Magdalena, Magdaleno, Choya, Chyia, Nissa, Nadzia, Dongmei, Adaeze, Katlego, Jezebel, Nafisatou, Awino, Nathaniel, Antonio, Mariama and Abraham come on out. Whoo, that was long."

"Oh my god, tatenda, dewa-netjer. Mai, they're actually here." _Teaka screamed as she jumped around. All the kids were jumping around the best that they could. And they were all talking in different languages._

"Mewet, is this really happening?" _Mathais asked._

"Nedjem them." _Nada said pointing to the design team._

"Nefer!" _Jezebel said._

"Tjen wesheb us!" _Choya said._

"Alright I can see that you are all excited, but can we please keep this in the English language. Now what did you all just say?" _Michael asked._

"HI, I'm the mom, Bindza. Teaka here said 'thank you, thank god' in the Mozambique language of Shona. None of my children are from the Shona culture but the children love learning to say phrases and words in that language. Mathais here said 'mother' in Egyptian. Mathais was adopted from Egypt fifteen years ago. Nada here said 'ask' in Egyptian; Jezebel here said 'sweet' in Egyptian; and Choya here said 'You answer' in Egyptian. They are all excited that you have answered our prayers. Thank you for coming here. And I'll make sure they speak English around you or translate as they speak. We're used to speaking a jumble together and barely around other people. Sorry for the misunderstanding." _I said as the team moved around my family._

"It's okay; you obviously love your family. What's the word for love in Egyptian?" _Ed asked._

"Well, Maa' means 'true and loyal' and Merwet means 'love'."

"Merwet to you all. Harley family show us your home and let's get you packed and headed to your vacation." _Ty said._

"Muri rayiti Paige?" _Gia asked Paige. The look on her face warranted her to translate what she had meant._

"I said, 'How are you Paige?'."

"How do you say, 'I am fine'?"_ Paige asked._

"That's an easy one too. It's 'Ndiri rayiti'."

"Then ndiri rayiti, Gia, right?"

"Yes, I am Gia."

"Unonzani?" _Koliba asked Ed._

"She means to ask 'what's your name?'" _Gia said translating for Koliba._

"My name is Ed. And unonzani as well."

"Zita rangu i Koliba."

"She said 'my name is' Koliba." _Gean said translating, walking up to Koliba, Gia and the two designers._

"I'm Gean. Come on we'll show you where we sleep."

"Great, so what do you all like besides talking in different languages with each other?" _Ed asked._

"We all have our different likings, but mainly we like to hang with our friends, study for the colleges that we want to get into, and help other people. Our mother has started a support group for those that lose loved ones in car accidents and for anyone that needs someone to talk to. Normally she hosts the meetings on the property and we put our huge tent up to fit everyone under just in case it rains. We also help our mother in taking care of our younger siblings and help them with their medications. What money we do make and that we don't spend on the bills, we use to buy fun stuff for the family. We have a lot of different instruments to play together and have a small radio system we use to play our CD's and tapes that we have all bought." _Gia said._

"How many different languages do you speak in this house?" _Tanya asked._

"Besides Egyptian, Shona and Russian, we also speak Nigerian, Japanese, Korean, Indian, Kazakhstanian, Paraguayan, Myanmarian, Chinese, Jordanian, Israeli, Nepalan, Angolan, Sierra Leonean, Sudanese, Burundian and Kenyan. We may have a lot of different languages and racial siblings but we love our family and we have never cared what people think. We even have our own book of African sayings that we have put together because we like what they mean." _Gean said._

"Could we see this book of yours?" _Michaelle asked._

"Sure, but you'll have to ask mom because she keeps it next to her. It was our gift to her and dad for their anniversary, a month before the accident. She keeps it next to her and we write more sayings in it every time we come across a new one that we like."


	3. The Book

**The Book:**

_**Sayings:**_

**Tunakushukuru:** We thank you (Swahili) [TUNA-koo-shoo-koo-roo]

**Trathnona maith duit:** Good afternoon (Gaelic) [TRAH-th-no-nah may-th do-eat]

**Tokohia nga tangata e haere mai:** How many people are coming? (Maori) [TOE-ko-he-ah n-gah tan-got-ah eh hay-er-eh may]

**Unjani:** How are you? (Zulu) [OON-jaw-knee]

**Unonzani:** What's your name? (Shona) [OO-non-zah-knee]

**Vana vangu:** My children (Shona) [VAN-ah van-goo]

**Tehea, Ehea:** Which (Maori) [TEH-he-ah, EH-he-ah]

**Tipfuurei:** May we pass through? (Shona) [TIP-f-oo-ray]

**Tipindei:** May we come in? (Shona) [TIP-in-day]

**Tjen:** You (Egyptian) [T-Jen]

**Te atsheo bo tee:** What's your name? (Misc. African) [TEH aht-she-oh bow tee]

**Afii enyie oye:** how old are you? (Misc. African) [AH-fee en-yee oh-yay]

**Asante:** thank you (Swahili) [AH-saw-n-tay]

**Bener:** Sweet, pleasant (Egyptian) [BEN-ner]

**Bit:** Honey (Egyptian) [BIH-t]

**Dankie:** Thank you (Afrikaans) [DANK-ee]

**Dewa:** Morning (Egyptian) [DEE-wah]

**Dewa-netjer:** Thank god (Egyptian) [DEW-ah-net-j-er]

**Dewaw:** Tomorrow (Egyptian) [DEE-wah-wah]

**Dia duit:** Hello (Gaelic) [DEE-ah do-eat]

**Cad e mar ata tu (cen chaoi a bhfuil tu) [conas ata tu]:** Good night (Gaelic) [CAW-d eh m-are ah-tah t-oo (sen ch-ay-oh-ee ah b-h-foo-eel to) {co-n-us ah-tah to}]

**Go raibh maith agat:** Thank you (Gaelic) [GO raw-ee-bee-_h_ may-th ah-gott]

**Go raibh mile maith agat:** Thank you very much (Gealic) [GO raw-ee-bee-_h_ mee-leh may-th ah-got]

**Howzit!:** A common greeting which can mean 'How are you?', 'How are things?', 'What's up!', and so on. (Misc. African) [HOW-zeet]

**Ihey:** Music (Egyptian) [I-hey]

**Ineb-wepwet:** Message board (Egyptian) [I-neb-wep-wet]

**Inguvaii:** What's the time? (Shona) [ING-oo-vah-ee]

**Nil a buiochas ort **_**or**_** ta failte romhat:** You're welcome (Gaelic) [KNEEL ah boo-ee-oh-chah-s or-t, tah fail-teh rome-hah-t]

**Nior mhaith, go raibh maith agat:** No thank you (Gaelic) [KNEE-or m-hay-th, go ray-bee-_h_ may-th ah-got]

_**Phrases:**_

**A'nkhew, wedjaw, senbew:** Life, prosperity, health! (Egyptian) [AH-n-k-hew, wed-jaw, sen-boo]

**Baada ya faraja****:** After a hardship comes relief (Misc. African) [BAH-dah yah far-ah-jah]

**Akufaaye kwa dhiki ndiye rafiki****:** A friend in need, is a friend indeed (Misc. Afircan) [AH-koo-fah-aye k-wah d-he-key n-dee-yeh raw-fee-key]

**Damu zitu kuliko maji:** blood is thicker than water (Misc. African) [DAM-oo zee-to koo-lee-koh mah-jee]

**Haba nahba, hujaza kibaba****:** Little by little, fills the measure (Misc. African) [HAH-bah nah-bah, hoo-jah-zah key-bah-bah]

**Hata ukinichukia la kweli ****nitakwambia:** Hate me, I'll keep telling the truth (Misc. African) [HAH-tah oo-key-knee-chew-kah lah k-well-ee nit-ahk-wah-m-bee-ah]

**Japo kidogo chatosha kwa wapendanao:** A little is enough for those in love (Misc. African) [JAW-poe kid-oh-go chah-toe-shah k-wah wah-pen-dawn-aye-oh]

**Japo sipendezi kubembeleza siwezi:** I know I'm not loved by some people but I cannot beg for their love (Misc. African) [JAW-poe s-i-pend-zee koo-behm-bell-eh-zah s-i-weh-zee]

**Kama ni ubaya ilianza wewe:** If you think I'm bad, then you started it! (I'm just giving you a taste of your own pill!) (Misc. Afircan) [KAW-mah knee oo-bay-ah ill-ee-ahn-zah way-way]

**Kila jambo na wakati wake:** There is an opportune time for everything (Misc. African) [KEY-lah jah-m-bow nah wah-kay-tea wake]

**Ko ehea nga pukapuka kua panuitia e koe:** Which books have you read? (Maori) [CO eh-ee-ah n-gah poo-kah-poo-kah koo-ah pan-oo-ee-tea-ah eh co-ee

**Mapenzi hayana macho ya kuona:** Love is blind (Misc. African) [MAH-pen-zee hay-ah-nah mah-ch-oh yah koo-oh-nah]

**Moyo wa subira haufanyi ghera:** A patient heart is never in haste (Misc. African) [MOW-yo wah soo-bee-rah hah-oo-fan-yee g-heh-rah]

**Msijifanye hamjui linaloikera:** Don't you pretend you don't know what annoys me (Misc. African) [M-see-jee-fan-yeh ham-j-oo-ee lin-ah-low-ee-keh-rah]

**Mtoto umleavyo ndivyo akuavyo:** The way you raise a child is what s/he will grow to be (Misc. African) [M-toe-toe oom-leave-yo n-dee-v-yo ahk-oo-ah-v-yo]

**Naishi niwezavyo siishi mtakayo:** I live as i can afford, not as you wish (Misc. African) [NAH-ee-she knee-weh-zah-v-yo see-ee-she m-talk-ay-oh]

**Nkosi Sikelel 'i Afrika****:** God Bless Africa (Misc. African) [N-koh-see See-keh-lel ee Afrika]

**Penye nia pana njia:** Where there is a will there is a way! (Misc. African) [PEN-yeh knee-ah pan-ah n-jee-ah]

**Upendo huhitaji imani na wema:** Love needs faith and kindness (Misc. African) [YOU-pen-dough hoo-hit-ah-jee i-mahn-ee nah weh-mah]

**Yataka moyo:** Marriage needs patience (Misc. African) [YAH-talk-ah mow-yo]


End file.
